Arbitrage (INA Trans)
by Azura Eve
Summary: [KaiSoo/Chaptered] CH 1B UP; "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kau bisa ikut aku pulang dan memberimu makanan gratis?" / Penipuan asuransi. Balas dendam. Keputusasaan. Cinta. Dan masih ada berbagai macam alasan untuk mengendarai mobil dari atas tebing. / "Jadi, Tuan Bank Investasi, apa yang kau lakukan?" / RnR please :D
1. Chapter 1A

**ARBITRAGE**

**C**asts: **K**ai – **K**yungsoo

**O**ther **C**asts: **T**he **r**est **o**f **E**XO

**G**enre: **A**ction – **T**ragedy – **A**ngst (_lil romance_)

**R**ating: **R **(**R**esdictred)

**V**iews: **AU **(**A**lternate **U**niverse)

**W**arnings: **YAOI.****OOC. Contains bit time-travel. Street race view.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/F**ore**w**ords**/**

**A**da tiga _trek _yang mengisi kehidupan Kyungsoo. **T**rek A—sebagai _trader _di sebuah bank inventasi; trek B, rekrutan baru dari tim yang disebut EXO; dan trek C, melibatkan seseorang bernama _Kai _serta keputusan buruk lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Tokoh bersangkutan milik Tuhan, masih terikat dengan SM-Ent. Ide cerita, pengembangan plot serta narasi asli milik **fumerie-**eonnie yang di-posting di akun _live journal_-nya. Terjemahan berikut milik Azulla. Versi orisinilnya bisa dibaca di url berikut—

chapter 1 (** fumerie . livejournal 7778 . html**)

chapter 2 (** fumerie . livejournal 7999 . hmtl**)

chapter 3 (** fumerie . livejournal 8381**** . html**)

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**[CHAPTER 1A]**_

_wordscount: 4083 words—_

**KYUNGSOO** terbangun karena aspal berlapis beton menggores kasar wajahya, ditambah, aroma basah dari hujan gerimis yang menusuk hidungnya tiap kali ia menarik napas. Hujan macam ini telah berlangsung selama beberapa hari dalam seminggu. Dingin, pengap, serta payah. Hujan musim semi. Sebab, Seoul tidak diguyur hujan dalam jangka waktu lama. Wajahnya terasa perih ketika kulitnya terseret di aspal tepat saat pipinya berkedut dan ia berjuang menarik diri dari permukaan tanah. Trotoar terasa basah dan menghantarkan dingin hingga ke ujung jemari. Tetesan hujan menaburi kepala belakangnya. Pipinya terasa kaku sedikit matirasa. Tulangnya ngilu. Ketika akhirnya ia dapat mendudukkan diri, ia melihat tanah di sekitarnya berpola bintik-bintik gelap. Becekan juga ada. Semuanya seolah cocok dengan goresan berdarah yang melintang di tangannya. Dan Kyungsoo mendesis saat hujan turun mengguyur dan menetes tepat di atas kulitnya yang tergores.

Ia masih dapat mendengar gema jantung yang berdebar, detakannya keras dan memaksa, mengacaukan suasana tenang di pagi hari. Ini memang masih pagi, dan ia memutuskan mendongak, hanya untuk melihat warna kelabu di langit. Jalanan lengang, mungkin orang-orang masih betah tidur. Butuh beberapa saat sampai anggota tubuhnya dapat digerakkan lagi, jarinya masih meringkuk di posisi semula. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba menyimpulkan di mana dirinya sekarang. Jalan-jalan di sini nampak akrab. Hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari garasi, dan hanya beberapa blok lagi sampai ke apartemennya. Ia terus tersandung ketika berjalan, namun tidak lama. Para pembalap pemula serta beberapa pekerja nyaris tak meliriknya saat ia lewat. Hujan gerimis tidak begitu membasahi tubuhnya, namun dingin yang lembab terhantar, tergambar dari tubuhnya yang menggigil, paduan cuaca hari ini merembes melalui lapisan pakaiannya.

Jendela-jendela ruang pertama dari kanan di lantai dua gedung apartemennya sudah terbuka ketika ia sampai di sana. Kyungsoo berdiri di depan bangunan itu, mendongak, menatap jendela yang terbuka—merasa sedikit bingung dan kehilangan. Ada Genesis Coupe hitam diparkir asal di jalan. Kyungsoo mendekati mobil itu, bersandar. Tangannya meraba-raba dan mengambil dompet dari saku belakang celananya. Ada uang tunai, kartu, lalu buru-buru memasukkan polaroidnya kembali. Kyungsoo menjauhi diri dari mobil, menyisakan satu lirikan terakhir di jendela yang terbuka dan berbalik, berjalan ke arah lain.

Ia melewati penjaja yang memajang koran di pinggir jalan. Mengambil salah satu, melirik berita utama dan cengkeramannya mengendur ketika ia melihat di sudut kanan atas di atas kertas itu, tepat di atas: _"Pajak Penghasilan Meningkat Sebesar 2,4%" _dan _"Mass Mobile Pile-up Incheon North Port" _lalu dengan hati-hati, ia kembali menaruh koran itu di tempatnya. Saat mendongak, seseorang menatapnya dari jendela mobil Hyundai biru yang diturunkan. Mobil itu berhenti di pinggir jalan.

"Hai," Si pengemudi tersenyum padanya, "mau naik? Sepertinya kau butuh tumpangan."

Kyungsoo menggerak-gerakkan kakinya. Di sana masih hujan. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau Kyungsoo, kan? Aku pernah melihatmu di sekitar area trek. Namaku Jongdae," Pengemudi itu masih tersenyum, mengulurkan tangan melalui jendela mobil seolah mengajaknya berjabat tangan. Sikap keras kepalanya sudah mendarah daging jadi dia keluar dan memaksa Kyungsoo menjabatnya, "Sungguh, aku memaksa. Sekarang masih hujan, dan kau kelihatan seperti baru saja mengalami kecelakaan mobil," Matanya melintas ke lengan Kyungsoo yang tergores. Kyungsoo menarik tangannya kembali. "Aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke rumahmu. Bukan masalah. Apa jauh dari sini?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku—Aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku tak punya rumah sekarang." ucapnya, semacam kode bahwa ia memang tidak tahu ke mana harus pergi. Jongdae mengerling, alisnya terangkat sangsi. "Oh."

Lalu entah bagaimana caranya Kyungsoo akhirnya menduduki kursi belakang Hyundai itu, duduk diam dengan tangan terlipat di pangkuannya, berhati-hati untuk tidak mencipratkan darah ke interior mobil saat Jongdae meliriknya sesekali selama mengemudi. _Mungkin dia bisa 'membantu',_ pikir Jongdae. Kyungsoo mempertimbangkan seluruh keputusannya. Beratnya pro serta kontra sama-sama berisiko komposit.

"Orang-orang sudah menanyakanmu, kau tahu?"

Kyungsoo mendengung, bersandar ke jendela, menatap mobil serta bangunan jaman dulu selama mobil itu membelah jalanan. Seoul dicat dengan nuansa monokromatik.

"Beberapa blok dari sini ada garasi yang mereka sebut EXO, apa kau pernah dengar? Teman-temanku. Mereka sedang merekrut pengemudi baru untuk bergabung dengan tim mereka di Pertarungan Antargolongan yang akan datang. Kau harus bertemu dengan mereka. Mereka sudah melihat penampilanmu di trek." Jongdae membuat gerakan membanting setir. Ia adalah salah satu dari banyak orang yang tak bisa berhenti mengoceh saat ada orang lain di ruangan tertutup yang sama dengannya. Membuat kompulsif konservasi, "Mereka sudah menanyakan tentangmu…"

_Mereka ada di jalan dekat rumahku, _kata Jongdae.

Sekarang, ada sebuah flat kosong di samping kanannya—mungkin Kyungsoo sendiri bisa melihatnya. Kebetulan yang bagus. Seakan-akan hidup hanya terisi oleh kebetulan serta keberuntungan.

"Kau yakin tidak apa? Benar-benar tidak ingin pergi ke rumah sakit? Pendarahan di telingamu itu?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan dan meraba telinga. Jari-jarinya jadi berlumur darah.

"Balapan liar?" Jongdae menyentakkan kepala ke arahnya, matanya tertuju pada satu titik di tubuhnya. "Kuharap kau sudah menyalin nomor di suatu tempat. Seseorang mungkin sedang menunggu panggilan telepon."

Kyungsoo melirik ke bawah, ia bisa menyimpulkan apa yang tengah Jongdae lihat. Ada tinta hitam di kulit telapak tangannya yang pucat. Sedikit gemetar, garis lurus dirusak dengan getaran seolah-olah tulisan itu ditulis anak bocah, hampir tidak bisa dibaca, sebab sudah tercoreng hujan serta goresan darah. Rupanya itu kumpulan digit, entahlah nomor itu nomor ponsel milik siapa.

_20.211.130._

"Kuharap kau ingat dengan nama orang yang beruntung itu."

—**A**R**B**I**T**R**A**G**E—**

**KOPLING**, turun ke gigi dua. Ia merasa gelombang syok mengaliri tubuhnya bersamaan dengan pantulan kecepatan mesin mobil yang sampai 4500 _rpm_. Ia segera melepaskan koplingan, merasa gelombang besar menguasainya, hampir melemparnya mundur ke roda belakang dan kehilangan kemudi. Guncangan di bagian belakang mobil di luar kendalinya, terhempas bagai debu di trek. Kecuali tidak betul-betul seperti itu keadaannya, karena triknya adalah bagaimana menaikkan gelombang dan mengayun kemudi saat gilirannya. Membiarkan mobil itu jatuh di kemudinya. Istirahat, mengarahkan lagi. Karet serta logam tergesek keras terhadap massa beton, terdengar di mesin. Dia menyapu setir dalam gerakan bermassa besar, membuat mobil terbanting, melengkung sebelum mengarahkannya lagi, merasakan guncangan merasuk halus melewati tubuhnya saat bagian belakang mobil hampir bersentuhan dengan tiang beton.

Ia membiarkan mobil tersebut masuk sampai putaran keempat sambil menatap pria yang berdiri di titik fokus di tengah selipan pad. Ia bisa melihatnya dan menghitung kurva yang terbalik dari senyum kecil—kegelian, mengikuti arah tatapannya sendiri. Lengannya terlipat tenang di dada meski berada di titik fokus sebuah mobil akan bisa keluar kontrol dari arena. Kakinya mengambil jeda, dan pekikan mobil itu berakhir tepat di depan orang lain. Suara keras serta gemuruh menyusut. Tak satupun dari mereka mengernyit. Pria yang lebih jangkung menjatuhkan tangannya takjub dan lamat-lamat bertepuktangan. Kyungsoo mendesah kecil, mematikan mesin dan membuka sabuk pengamannya—keluar dari mobil. Ia membanting pintu mobil sampai tertutup dengan masih disambut tepuktangan. Bahkan kini ada yang bersiul untuknya.

"Sial. Itu tadi keren sekali! Aku tahu kau akan menjadi umpan yang jitu setelah Bukak Skyway trek!" Ekspresi tertarik dari pria tinggi itu berangsur menjelma jadi manik penuh kegembiraan. Mata lebarnya mungkin menempati seluruh proporsi wajahnya, Kyungsoo berpikir keras ketika diam-diam berjalan menjauh dari pria itu. Senyumnya memamerkan keseluruhan giginya. Menjengkelkan. Yang payahnya lagi, gigi-gigi itu putih dan sangat bersih, sangat terjaga.

"Chanyeol, berhentilah! Kau membuat takut anak itu!" Salah seorang yang duduk di atas bangku tinggi memanggilnya, "Matanya bahkan ingin mencelat keluar dari wajahnya!"

"Sialan kau, Kris! Lagipula kenapa kau bisa di sini? Bahkan kau bukan di tim kami!"

"Yah, yah. Aku harus mengecek anggota barumu untuk memastikan jika aku tak perlu menyapu arena trek setelah tanding dengannya." Pria pirang itu menaikkan sudut bibirnya, menyerupai seringai dan setengah meringis. Ia membuang puntung rokoknya ke tanah. Lalu berdiri, dan kurang lebih, pria pirang itu sama-sama menjengkelkannya dengn Chanyeol. Sama-sama tinggi. Kyungsoo mengeryit dalam diam ketika ia menyadari mereka begitu menjulang, berbeda dengannya.

"Kurasa, dia tidak buruk. Lebih baik daripada orang yang berserakan seperti pecahan kaca di halaman belakangmu terakhir kali," Pria berambut pirang itu menatap lurus ke arah Kyungsoo sekarang, jejak seringai masih samar-samar tercetak di bibirnya.

"Pergi kau, Kris. Jangan _cemburu _kalau kau tak ingin kami menendang pantatmu dan menyusrukkan _bitchface_-mu itu ke tanah tahun ini dengan cara yang tidak elit." Kira-kira itulah yang Chanyeol katakan ketika ia menahan bahu si pirang—Kris. Dia menyeringai liar saat Kris menusuk rusuknya untuk membebaskan diri.

"Asalkan kau bisa _mencambuknya_ benar-benar keras dalam beberapa bulan ke depan, aku akan."

"Itu pasti, tahu." Orang lain berjalan mendekati mereka, tersenyum padanya. Suho namanya.

Kyungsoo ingat ia memperkenalkan dirinya sebelum ini; saat pertama kali ia melangkah memasuki garasi. Dia bilang, "Aku dengar kau mencariku," dan pria itu tersenyum lembut. Suho membalasnya, "Tunjukkan apa yang kau punya." _Klise sekali, _pikir Kyungsoo. namun hatinya berdebar keras saat mereka berkumpul di sekitar mobilnya di halaman garasi belakang—yang jauh lebih besar ketimbang halaman siapapun itu. "Lagi, siapa namamu?"

"Kyungsoo," katanya halus lalu bersandar di mobil. Jelas-jelas merasa tidak nyaman dengan mata yang menatapnya dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. "Apa? Apa kau perlu melakukan pemeriksaan _latar belakang_?"

"Mungkin saat ini belum," kekeh salah seorang dengan pantat tepos. Pria kurus itu bicara dengan cadel, matanya nyaris hilang saat ia tersenyum dengan lengkungan mata seperti bulan.

"Dia anak baik-baik. Pengemudi yang baik dibanding selusin yang pernah kau temui, kau perlu seseorang yang sedikit _keluar dari kendali_." Kris mengendikkan bahunya, sikunya tergantung di bahu Chanyeol, "Dia memiliki sedikit teknik, cengkeramannya kadang licin dan terkadang dia keluar kendali… Tapi ada hal bagus tentang itu."

"Yah. Yang mempekerjakanmu sebagai manajer SDM?" Chanyeol memutar matanya ketika ia mendorong si pirang menjauh darinya. "Tapi dia tak mengingatkan kita pada _seseorang, _kan?" Chanyeol menyengir saat ia bergerak mendekat. Tubuhnya tentu masih menjulang. Kyungsoo menekan punggungnya di atas bemper mobil.

"Caranya mengemudi, ya… Dia mengingatkanku tentang _anak itu,_" Tiba-tiba Kris menoleh ke arahnya, matanya nampak menilai penampilan Kyungsoo. "Mereka berdua kadang berkendara seperti orang mabuk dan memungkinkan terjadi kecelakaan. Tanpa kenal takut. Terkadang itu bukan ide yang cukup bagus juga."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening, mulutnya sudah terbuka untuk menyatakan sesuatu saat orang lain menyela, tangannya mengalung di pinggul Kyungsoo, matanya menyapu pelan membelajari lekuk tubuh Kyungsoo. "Untungnya sekarang kita punya _si mungil _di sini sebagai pengganti_nya, _ya?"

"Tidak ada yang menggantikan Kai, Baekhyun. Kai masih tergabung di tim." Suho menepuk bahu orang itu, nampak jengkel.

"Yah, terkadang hanya sedikit sulit mengingatnya, mengingat batang hidungnya tak pernah nampak lagi dalam setengah tahun ini," Baekhyun memutar matanya, "Apa kau bertanya-tanya apakah _dia _akan mendaftar dalam Pertarungan Antargolongan tahun ini?"

Semua orang menoleh, gantian menatap satu sama lain lalu diam, ragu mengendapi mereka.

"Terakhir kali aku melihatnya sebelum pengumuman resmi dari Perang Balapan. Lebih dari sebulan lalu," Pria kurus itu mengangkat bahu, terlihat tak nyaman. Baekhyun mengendurkan lengannya putus asa seolah mengatakan, _"Aku menyerah."_

"Jadi…" Kyungsoo menggoyangkan kakinya, "Apa aku lulus?"

"Sekarang kau tidak bisa keluar bahkan jika kau menginginkannya," Suho mendekatinya, tangannya terjulur untuk mengajak jabatan tangan. "Selamat datang di EXO-K."

Kyungsoo menatap selama beberapa detik sebelum menjabat tangannya, tatapannya tidak sama sekali berubah.

"Bawa dia ke trek Incheon malam ini," ucap Kris, melambaikan tangan acuh saat ia berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

—**A**R**B**I**T**R**A**G**E—**

**SEOUL **di musim semi hanya berisi lampu berkilauan dan beton yang basah. Dengungan kota ini diperkuat dengan gemuruh puluhan mesin mobil yang berada di sepanjang jalan raya di Incheon North Port, kuda besi dalam berbagai model dan warna-warni berbaris rapih di tiap kerumunan orang yang semangat berceloteh.

Trek berlagu _beat _yang kedengaran menjengkelkan mendesis keluar dari pengeras suara superbesar. Pemiliknya yang rata-rata anak _chaebol _pada berpose dan seolah memamerkan gadis cantik yang mereka gaet. Memamerkan uang keluarga mereka lewat lampu _LED _mencolok serta tetek bengeknya. Kerumunan yang benar-benar kaya berhimpitan, bersama dengan direktur paruh baya dan pekerja sipil mencibir di samping mobil super mereka (yang berharga miliaran _won_); licin dan tanpa cacat. Contohnya saja Ferarri merah dan BMW hitam.

Dengan lancar, Kyungsoo memarkirkan kendaraannya di sebelah GT-R berwarna merah menyala—dengan garis-garis perak—yang ada di bawah tenda. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk di dalam bangku kemudi, Chanyeol sibuk mengunyah beberapa potong keripik _bbq _sementara Baekhyun diam-diam mencuri keripik tersebut setiap lima detik sekali. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Baekhyun—dia nampak seperti orang yang berbeda dengan _eyeliner _dan cincin logam yang menghias jarinya. Mereka keluar dari mobil, di saat yang sama saat Audi ungu menarik di samping GT-R itu menarik perhatian mereka. Kyungsoo sudah kembali ke garasi, namun mantel yang dikenakannya terlihat betul-betul menakjubkan di bawah lampu jalan.

"Yo! Sehun!" Chanyeol menyapa pengemudi Audi itu saat ia keluar dari mobil. Pria berpantat tepos itu terlihat keren, dengan gaya rambut tersisir ke belakang dan jaket kulit karya desainer terkenal—harganya mungkin separuh dari harga mobilnya. Yang sempurnanya lagi, ia adalah seorang anak _chaebol _menyusahkan karena berlebihan dimanja oleh orangtuanya dan punya banyak waktu luang sehingga ia mencari sensasi tersendiri di trek balapan.

"Berita lucunya adalah Suho seorang anak _chaebol _kaya raya—" tawa Chanyeol. Suaranya teredam karena disaingi bunyi mesin dan debaran musik. Kini ia bersandar kokoh di kap GT-R miliknya, mendengarkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengoceh dan bertukar gosip, menunggu saat nanti dia diajak. Menurut Chanyeol, Suho tengah bicara dengan beberapa orang yang datang dengan Eclipse oranye. Kyungsoo menatap Kris dalam kelompoknya. Ada Suho dan Sehun juga di sana. Sementara dia di sini dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Audi V10 sebenarnya mobil Suho, tapi dia orang yang terlampau baik kalau menyangkut timnya, jadi dia meminjamkannya untuk Sehun. Trik besar, tentu saja. Sehun membuat umpan bagus, memikat semua yang bajingan menjengkelkan yang pamer dan menghapuskan pemikiran jika hanya anak orang kaya dengan uang banyak dan waktu luanglah yang bisa di sini. Haha, anak itu membuat taruhan besar di trek."

"Sebenarnya… Kau _juga, _bukan?" Baekhyun menyeringai, mengunyah sepotong keripik di mulutnya. "Wajah inosen yang bodoh, semua orang bahkan mengira kau hanya pemula yang tidak sengaja mencicipi kehidupan trek-trekan. Tapi sebenarnya kau tidak begitu, kan? Aku pernah melihatmu di tim. Kau mungkin sudah terjebak di trek, tapi aku tidak berkesimpulan kalau kau tidak mengerti. Kris benar karena mengorbitkanmu. Dia punya mata-mata dalam hal _ini_."

"Kalau itu di trek Gunung Bukak, pekerjaan yang cukup mengesankan. Kau punya potensi yang mereka tidak punya, sehingga mereka tidak akan tahu apa yang kau bisa. Kau pasti bisa merahasiakan ini."

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya, membersihkan bahu jasnya sembari mengerutkan kening, "Mengapa kau berpikir aku berlomba untuk _kalian_?"

"Buktinya kau di sini, kan? Kau sendiri tahu jika di sini berarti tergabung dengan kami. Tapi ini bukan hanya tentang kami. Boleh jadi kau menyebut ini semua hanya demi uang, tapi bukan." desis Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa, melambaikan tangan pada Skyline putih yang berhenti di samping Audi. Seorang pria ramping keluar, matanya lebar dan tajam, namun garis-garis yang ada di sana mendefinisikan jika ia punya insting kuat.

Sehun langsung memeluk pria itu.

"Kau begitu. Kau seperti tidak peduli jika semuanya akan terlempar ke jaring Neraka, tapi entah bagaimana yang menarik adalah saat detik terakhir kau bilang kau terlambat mengingat bahwa kau tak seharusnya mengalami kecelakaan. Sudah kubilang, kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

"Temanmu yang tersisa?"

"Kai tidak pergi…" Chanyeol menggeleng keras, seakan menghapus pemikiran yang ada pada dirinya. "Dia hanya… yah, tidak sebanyak yang dia bisa…" Baekhyun mendengus di sampingnya.

"Apa mereka tim Kris?" Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah kelompok yang bergaul dengan Suho dan Sehun.

"Ya, itu tim M. Ada Kris, raja trek dengan _bitchface, _kau sudah bertemu dengannya. Pria kurus dengan Eclipse oranyenya, Yixing. Si pirang menggemaskan yang barusan keluar dari Skyline putih itu namanya Luhan. Ice Blue 370Z itu milik Minseok. Yang punya mobil Genesis hijau kinclong itu adalah Tao—pria itu tampak seperti _kungfu-killer _di samping Kris. Dia anak yang lucu. Oh, dan yang bicara dengan Suho adalah koordinator tim M, Jongdae. Sebut saja manajer. Yah, nanti juga kau akan bertemu dengan mereka semua."

Jongdae melambai saat matanya menangkap sosok Kyungsoo di seluruh kerumunan.

"Pertarungan Antargolongan, kau pasti sudah mendengarnya, bukan? Cukup banyak penghargaan akhir tahun ini berisi adegan balap di sekitar sini. Maksimal lima mobil per tim. Itulah mengapa kita berbagi garasi yang sama tetapi dibagi menjadi dua kelompok, K dan M. Orang-orang berbondong-bondong melihat dari seluruh Negara. Asli Korea, pendatang, kaya—kita semua bisa melihatnya. Lagipula _venue _berubah tiap tahunnya. Tahun ini di jalur Gunung Galma. Itulah kenapa kami merekrut anggota baru, kau, gelandangan yang punya _skill_. Tim kami mengerahkan segalanya, kita bahkan punya kartu _ace, _namun kita perlu _sesuatu _yang baru…"

"Karena sialnya, _kartu as _kami berubah jadi pengecut. Dia sempurna, tapi tim kami sulit mendapatinya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu di mana dia." Baekhyun mengulum bibirnya.

"Aku tak mendengarmu mengeluh tentang uang dalam dua minggu ini," Suho berjalan mendekati mereka, menepuk Baekhyun di pundaknya. Sehun mengikuti di belakang. "Ayo kita pergi, sudah saatnya tampil di balapan keempat."

Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri ketika ia melompat dari bemper GT-Rnya.

"Siapa yang balapan malam ini?"

"Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Sehun sudah bertaruh besar malam ini. Dan oh, _mereka _tak menutup jalan malam ini. Bebas—untuk apapun."

Suho menyeringai, mengacak rambut belakang Kyungsoo. Tidak ada arena balap di dekat sana, hanya ada yang mirip itu. Mereka bernegosiasi dengan warga sipil malam-malam. Jam dua di pagi buta, pasti tidak akan ada macet di tengah jalan. Suho memberikan Sehun dan Kyungsoo sepasang _earphone _hitam yang tersambung dengan seperangkat mikrofon kecil. "Untuk taktik," Suho bilang, suaranya terdengar mendengung di telinga Kyungsoo saat ia mulai siap di kursi kemudi mobilnya.

Genesis bercorak hitam dan hijau serta Skyline putih terparkir di permulaan garis start di samping mobil Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Si pria pirang—Luhan, tersenyum dan melambai padanya. Sementara Tao hanya mengangguk, surai hitamnya jatuh menutupi dahi, konsentrasi penuh terlukis di wajahnya saat ia mencengkeram kemudi.

Dari tengah kerumunan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengedip nakal, mengisyaratkan, "Semoga beruntung," sambil mengacungkan jempol.

Nissan Silvia hijau dengan neon yang berwarna terang dan lampu _LED _biru di sisi lain badan mobilnya juga terjajar. Bersama dengan Mercedes S350 apik berwarna metalik. Pasti sedikit lagu akan memeriahkan _putaran_ kali ini.

Kyungsoo mendengar dengungan mesin mengambil alih isi kepalanya, mengalahkan suara dari ocehan kerumunan dan menutup semua kemungkinan gangguan dari balik kaca jendela yang kedap suara. Dia merasa getaran halus di balik sentuhannya terhadap kemudi, merayapi tubuhnya. Matanya lurus ke depan, bentangan panjangnya jalan raya yang di sisinya banyak bangunan besar serta pegunungan gelap, hanya diterangi oleh lampu jalan seadanya. Suara Suho di telinganya semakin terdengar kecil.

"Siap-siap. Bersedia. MULAI!"

Dan para pembalap mulai memacu mobilnya.

Sehun memimpin di depan berbarengan dengan Mercedes metalik. Audi ungu menyalip lancar di depan mereka sepanjang tiga perempat mil sebelum Genesis hijau tua mendahuluinya, berada di antara Sehun dan pengemudi Mercedes metalik. Gerakan kasar menghempas bagian mobil Silvia dengan neon hijau, sehingga Kyungsoo dapat dengan mudah membelok ke kanan dan mengabaikan bagian belakang mobilnya yang berbenturan dengan Silvia. Mobilnya menggaruk cat mobil Silvia dan ia menyeringai puas karena berhasil merusak _LED-_nya. Akibatnya, Silvia itu tergeletak ke badan jalan yang lain dan Kyungsoo mendengus, seolah mengonsentrasikan diri kembali ke jalur balapan, bersamaan dengan mobil lain yang datang dari arah berlawanan, menglakson keras saat mereka berbelok. Hampir saja Kyungsoo akan memukulkan belakang mobilnya ke Nissan yang ada di belakangnya. Pengemudi Silvia hijau itu menurunkan jendela mobilnya dan berteriak aneh pada Kyungsoo. Namun Kyungsoo sudah melesat ke depan, mengekor tepat di belakang Genesis hijau.

Mereka tetap menjaga kecepatan rata-rata, sampai ke dekat seperempat mil berikutnya Tao tiba-tiba membanting Mercedes ke samping. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Kyungsoo untuk menyadari bahwa dia teledor dan membuat jalan lebar bagi Luhan. Sebab Skyline putih itu melesat entah dari arah mana, hanya berjarak seinci dari mobilnya dan hampir saja mengekor di belakang Audi Sehun sebelum meliuk lagi ke kiri.

"A..pa?" Kyungsoo berkedip, dia benar-benar lupa kalau masih ada Skyline. Skyline putih itu berkecepatan hampir menyamai Mercedes dan Audi Sehun. Beberapa detik setelahnya, mobil putih itu jadi kabur di pandangan karena melesat jauh, jalanan yang gelap membuatnya tidak nampak lagi.

"_Apa Luhan memimpin? Omong-omong, dia tim M!" _Dengan keras Suho memberitahunya lewat _earphone, _menyisakan Kyungsoo kebingungan. Menjijikkan sekali taktik mereka, ternyata si pria pirang—Kris—hanya menjadikan Tao sebagai umpan bagi tim M. Tidak ada yang memberitahu mereka.

"Kyungsoo, giliranmu sekarang!" Tiba-tiba Sehun berbelok, menghadang Genesis Tao dan juga Mercedes dan memberikan peluang bagi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya keras dan kemudian meyakinkan diri. Akhirnya dia menekan pedal gas kuat-kuat.

"_Kau, 100 meter di depan nanti berbelok!"_ teriak Suho lebih keras. Kyungsoo menurunkan kecepatan tiba-tiba, membuat beban mobil sepenuhnya bertumpu ke roda depan. Decit tapak ban menggesek aspal, menyisakan bunyi memekik. Roda belakangnya kehilangan traksi, mulai melayang. Kyungsoo mengarahkan mobilnya untuk berayun 180 derajat sebelum menekan pedal gas lagi, mengebut untuk mendahului sampai ke titik awal—garis start. Dia ada di posisi kedua sekarang, Luhan mendahuluinya di depan. Suara melengking dari mobil-mobil lain terdengar menyusul di belakang mereka. Tapi tiba-tiba, ada lampu terlampau terang menyorot tepat dari samping. Dan mobil itu membanting mobil lain, melawan _timnya _karena diimingi _masa lalu. _Kyungsoo nyaris menyimpang ke luar jalur, setidaknya sebelum mobil lain dari arah berlawanan bisa menabraknya.

"Apa-apaan itu?!" desisnya tak percaya. Sebab mobil yang barusan terjepit di tengah mobilnya dan Skyline putih itu ternyata adalah Jaguar Sedan XJ, terlihat paling prestise dan menggentarkan semuanya sebab siapapun tahu itu pasti berharga miliar _won_. Jelas-jelas mobil itu bukan salah satu kandidat balapan, tapi…, mobil warga sipil juga tidak ada yang seperti itu.

_Berarti Jaguar ini milik—_

"_Oh, sial!"_ tawa keras Chanyeol mengisi _earphone, "apaan? Oh! Gila sekali! Dia pasti memutuskan untuk muncul entah dari mana dan masuk kembali ke arena balapan setelah satu bulan penuh hiatus. _Manisku*_, cepatlah keluar arena!"_

"A—Apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya terengah.

"_Jaguar itu! Itu __**Kai**__! Menjauhlah dari arena balap kalau kau tak mau berakhir di trotoar dengan puing logam berserakan dari mobilmu! Dia pasti _menemui_ Luhan sekarang!"_

Kata-kata Chanyeol memang benar, detik berikutnya, Jaguar itu membanting Skyline Luhan ke samping, hampir melemparkannya keluar jalanan. Untungnya Skyline itu cepat _pulih, _namun entah bagaimana tetap kehilangan inersianya, putus asa. Tetap memberi Jaguar itu jalan.

"Oh Tuhan, Luhan pasti marah—" Kyungsoo mendesis empati saat pengemudi Jaguar tersebut berhasil mengikis setengah lapisan cat perak mengilap di sisi kanan mobil Luhan. Kalau saja dia bisa mengecoh dan memanfaatkan _perang _antara Jaguar dan Skyline…, mungkin Kyungsoo bisa menyalip. Kecuali jika Jaguar itu menghancurkan mobilnya sama seperti ia menghancurkan yang lain.

"_AW! SIAL!" _Chanyeol mengerang, suaranya masih terdengar di _earphone _Kyungsoo. _"Dia tak tahu kalau _Mungilku* _ada di tim kita!_

"_Kyungsoo, dengarkan aku, Kai di sini bukan untuk memenangkan balapan, dia hanya menghalangi pesaing _kita_, kita—tim K. Jadi kau tinggal keluar arena dan—"_

Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengencangkan bahunya. Yang berikutnya, ia membiarkan mobilnya menghadapi Jaguar itu. Suara pecahan kaca serta gesekan logam meledak-ledak, membuat fraksi kecil di sekitar situ. Dia tak bisa melihat wajah pengemudi di balik jendela hitam Jaguar tersebut, namun Kyungsoo dapat merasakan aura tak mengenakkan. Semuanya seperti terlihat kabur saat mereka berdampingan melaju ke arah garis _finish _dengan kabut di arena balap itu, guncangan kecil menggetarkan tubuhnya. Kyungsoo tahu samar-samar ada teriakan keras di telinganya—asalnya dari _earphone—_tapi ia tak bisa berkata-kata.

Kemudian Jaguar tersebut menjauh, dan semuanya selesai dengan decitan rem.

Saat mata Kyungsoo yang berkedip perlahan membuka, dia bisa melihat Chanyeol, menariknya keluar dari mobil dan menghadiahkannya pelukan beruang. Hangat dan erat. Tertawa keras dan memuji Kyungsoo penuh semangat. Kerumunan itu bersiul dan bertepuktangan dengan keras di sekitar mereka, dan Kyungsoo nyaris bisa membaca apa yang barusan terjadi saat Suho melompat ke belakang tubuhnya dan menangkup pipinya.

"Hei Mungil, kau sudah gila rupanya!" Chanyeol menarik-narik lengannya, menunjuk mobil. "Kau mungkin berhasil menghancurkan seluruh sisi kanan mobil karena memenangkan balapan ini, tapi kurasa itulah yang diperlukan untuk menyaingi _orang gila_ lainnya! Nekat."

Kyungsoo menunduk sambil tersipu. Ketika mendongak, Jaguar metalik itu sudah terparkir di sebelah Genesis. Bagian kiri mobil itu sama hancurnya dengan mobil Kyungsoo, banyak goresan dan penyok semua. Lalu Kyungsoo mendapati jendela pengemudi itu diturunkan, si pengemudi Jaguar menatap langsung ke dalam maniknya. Sebuah seringai terkembang di bibir merah pengemudi Jaguar yang tebal berisi. Kyungsoo merasa debaran jantungnya menggila, pacuan adrenalin bekas balapan masih bergelombang dalam aliran darahnya, mengirim friksi aneh sampai ke ujung jari. Dia mengepalkan tangannya membentuk tinju, kukunya tenggelam dalam telapak tangannya, seolah-olah Kyungsoo bisa mengeluarkan perasaan yang membuncah lewat gerakannya itu.

Lalu Skyline putih di samping Jaguar itu menarik perhatiannya, pandangan mereka terfokus sampai Skyline itu memblok jalan. Kyungsoo berkedip.

"Kai sialan! Memangnya kau ikutan balapan, hah?" Luhan berteriak dari dalam mobilnya.

Kyungsoo kira dia tidak mendengar apa-apa kecuali makian keras dari seseorang yang membanting pintu mobil dan secara otomatis, ada mobil lain datang entah dari mana.

"Ya, ya. Mungkin aku ikut…" suara dengan timbre dalam itu terdengar membalas seruan Luhan, membuat Kyungsoo berpikir masa bodoh. Itu mungkin hanya imajinasinya…, sampai mata mereka kembali bertemu satu sama lain. Kyungsoo merasa beku di tempatnya, apalagi saat mata itu tidak mau melepas pandangannya.

Jaguar tersebut berbelok dan menghilang ditelan pekat malam sebelum sisa mobil di belakangnya sampai ke garis _finish. _Sehun menepuk bahunya, Kyungsoo berkedip bingung, "Jangan biarkan Jongin menakut-nakutimu."

"Siapa itu Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo. Ia sangat penasaran. Sayangnya saat ingin mengonfirmasi, Sehun sudah menghilang dan masuk ke dalam kerumunan yang sibuk mengoceh.

**T**o**B**e**C**ontinue—

/Zula's Side/

Okeh, ini proyek Az abis translitan **Anterograde Tomorrow **kelar. Haha, yang nunggu itu sabar dulu yak, masih mau dibenerin. Kalau ini, ada yang udah baca versi orisinilnya? Oke, FF ini wc-nya sampe 10k per chapter-nya. Ada tiga chapter. Dan versi orisinil itu 22k keseluruhan words-nya. Az sempat bingung karna itu pasti _tooks long time _kalau translit semuanya sekaligus. Jadi biar sama2 enak, tiap chapter Az bagi dua. Contohnya chapter ini Az labelin chapter 1A, nanti chapter 1B itu lanjutan dari ini. Gak apa, ya? Soalnya biar readers-nya juga gak pusing bacanya kalo kepanjangan. Tiap chapter mungkin 5k. Kayak biasa, maaf kalo banyak kesalahan di tengah dan pemilihan diksi terlalu aneh, Az masih harus banyak belajar.

Oh iyah, tadi ada kata Mungilku sama Manisku yang dikasih tanda (*) ya? Itu maksudnya panggilan dari Chanyeol untuk Kyungsoo. Diksi Inggris-nya sih shortie, cuman biar sreg sama kalimatnya sengaja Az buat begitu. Masa kan nulisnya _si pendek, _sih? -_-)

Kata yang udah baca memang FF ini sedikit membingungkan karna nanti ada time-travels nyelip. Soalnya view Kyungsoo di sini dibuat masuk ke tiga kehidupan yang masing2 berbanding terbalik. Rie-eonnie ngebuat garis besarnya di gambar yang dia posting di photo booth, cek aja. Aku lupa naruh url-nya di mana, chapter depan kalo ketemu aku kasihtau, janji.

Oke deh, review-nya ditunggu :)


	2. Chapter 1B

**ARBITRAGE**

_**(Summary)  
**__Ada tiga trek dalam hidup Kyungsoo. Trek A—sebagai trader di sebuah bank investasi; trek B—rekrutan baru dalam tim yang disebut EXO; trek C—melibatkan seseorang bernama Kai serta keputusan sulit yang lain._

.

.

.

_**[CHAPTER 1B]**_

Mungkin ini hanya imajinasi Kyungsoo. Tapi pagi ini ia melihat Jaguar silver terparkir di depan rumahnya. Lampu belakangnya pecah dan pintu kanannya tergores. Bingkainya yang terbuat dari logam hampir copot dari engselnya. Kyungsoo menyimpulkan kecepatan Jaguar tersebut kalah oleh Skyway. Mobil tersebut berbelok langsung di salah satu tikungan dan mendaratkan bagian depannya lebih dulu di aspal. Suaranya melengking, permukaan logamnya penyok dan kaca jendelanya pecah. Hiruk-pikuk dari beragam suara itu mengacaukan dini hari, merusak suasana damai di pagi hari. Bagian yang terbuat dari logam penyok karena bertabrakan dengan beton. Tidak ada ledakan atau kecelakaan yang cukup dramatis, hanya ada puing logam yang hancur, berserakan di jalanan Seoul pada pagi yang dingin ini.

Kyungsoo terduduk di dalam mobilnya dan menunggu hingga sinar matahari memberkas menyinari kota, tapi dia tidak menjauh dari runtuhan puing—hanya itu yang tersisa dari Jaguar silver tersebut. Dadanya berdentum dengan detak jantung yang keras. Dia memutuskan untuk menyortir koleksi musik di tapenya—menurut nama artis, judul album, tahun atau genre lagu—berulang-ulang. Sejauh ini dia belum melihat darah.

**.**

**.**

—_Disclaimer—  
__**Arbitrage**__ belongs to __**fumerie**__. Casts here belong to themselves and their company. This crack translation's mine; __**if you wanna to republish it, just put credit completely.**_

_Pairing: Kai/Kyungsoo  
Rate: R (PG-13)  
Genre: Tragedy, Sci-Fi, Romance  
Warns: Street-race view, bit time-travel, NC-17!scene_

**.**

**.**

Lagi-lagi sedang hujan ketika ia membuka matanya. Aspal terasa dingin dan basah, gerimis hujan musim semi membasahi celananya. Lututnya terluka, mungkin telah lebih dulu tergores di balik kain.

Kai menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan. Seoul nan monokromatik biasanya tak pernah berakhir hujan. Tidak banyak yang berubah di sini. Ia berjalan kembali ke tempatnya semula, namun tubuhnya masih ingin hal-hal yang memacu adrenalin sehingga ia mengambil rute panjang. Di tengah perjalanan, hujan turun dan dia berteduh di bawah toko grosir yang ada di sana. Tangannya gemetar, dan hawa dingin membuat dirinya tertarik untuk minum kopi.

**.**

**.**

Hanya ada satu pelanggan lain di toko itu. Seorang pria pendek mengenakan kaus biru tua, berdiri di tengah rak dan memilih merek tomat kalengan, nampak seolah-olah pasta tomat tersebut inti semestanya—ia terlalu fokus mengamati. Kai mengenalnya. Memang, ia hanya melihat pria itu dalam waktu singkat, itupun ketika dia dipeluk Chanyeol. Pandangan Kai sedikit terhalang oleh Skyline Luhan, namun dia sadar jika mata lebar pria tersebut mengambil tempat hampir separuh dari wajahnya, membuatnya terlihat setengah ketakutan dan juga bingung. Kai melihat matanya menatap lurus ke arahnya lewat jendela mobil mereka yang gelap dan kaca yang memisahkan pandangan mereka. Pipi lembutnya tampak bulat, bibir berisi yang ranum, serta rambut hitam yang tersisir rapih.

Dia memegang keranjang belanja plastik berwarna merah. Kai menghampirinya sembari merapihkan rambutnya lagi, menyingkirkan air hujan dari surainya.

"Hai," Kai tersenyum ramah seolah-olah mencoba mendekati gadis, "mampir ke grosir selagi hujan?"

Yang lebih pendek membalikkan badan dan menatapnya dengan mata melebar, seperti dia melihat hantu tapi dia tidak yakin apakah ia mesti lari atau berteriak.

"Namaku Kai," katanya, lebih terdengar mengingatkan ketimbang memperkenalkan diri. Entah bagaimana dia meragukan kalau orang itu bisa melupakannya.

Si mungil memegang keranjangnya gugup, menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti, "Aku tahu," dengan pelan lalu buru-buru meraih sekaleng tomat kalengan dan menaruhnya di depan dada seperti perisai. Ia memalingkan wajah dari Kai.

Kai mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku minta maaf karena kemarin menabrak mobilmu. Sumpah, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Kuharap mobilmu masih fungsional?"

Si mungil akhirnya tertawa kecil, melempar kaleng tomat ke dalam keranjang belanjanya. Satu paket pasta dan satu potong keju. Item tunggal untuk bahan makan dirinya sendiri. "Aku tidak yakin mobil itu masih seperti sedia kala."

"Maafkan aku, ya?" Kai memohon lagi, memberikan senyum canggung. "Aku bisa membayar ganti rugi."

Si mungil berjalan pelan ke kasir. Dengan cepat Kai menyambar satu kopi kalengan dan segera menyusulnya.

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau mengikutiku?" Pria mungil itu mengerutkan kening ke arah Kai saat mereka berdua berteduh di bawah atap yang ada di luar toko grosir. Sekarang masih hujan, tetesan air yang berat menimpa beton dengan keras.

Kai menunjuk payung yang ada di himpitan lengan pria mungil, "Kau punya payung. Mungkin kita bisa segera pulang dan kau bisa memasak makanan."

Si mungil menatapnya, "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kau bisa ikut aku pulang dan memberimu makanan gratis?"

"Karena kau orang yang baik. Aku basah kuyup dan rumahku masih jauh…"

Akhirnya mereka berjalan bersama dalam hujan di bawah payung kecil yang sebenarnya hanya untuk satu orang. Mau tidak mau, setengah badan Kai basah. Si mungil bersikeras memegangi payungnya sendiri. Gagang payung yang tajam memukul bagian atas kepala Kai bahkan saat ia sudah menunduk. Ia menggenggam kopi hangat di antara jemarinya.

"Apa kau tidak takut aku akan membunuhmu setelah kau mengajakku pulang ke rumahmu?" Kai bertanya saat si mungil—Kyungsoo—membuka pintu apartemennya. "Hei, aku kenal tempat ini. Bukankah ini juga rumah Jongdae? Kau tahu, pria yang gemar tersenyum dengan tulang pipi menonjol, anggota tim M? Harusnya kau kenal dia. Kau bergaul dengan orang-orang yang terkenal."

"Aku punya lebih banyak alasan untuk khawatir jika kau akan terpeleset di lantai daripada kau membunuhku," dengus Kyungsoo, menahan pintu untuk mempersilahkannya masuk. "Kau seperti pudel kebasahan. Diam di sana, akan kuambilkan handuk."

"Aku hanya bercanda saat bilang aku akan membuntutimu sampai ke rumah," kata Kai sambil melepaskan jaketnya yang terasa berat, menjatuhkannya ke lantai dengan suara pakaian basah. "Tapi ternyata kau benar-benar mengajakku pulang. Mungkin kau psikopat, memikatku datang dengan embel-embel makanan dan pakaian kering?"

Memang, apartemen seperti yang ditinggali Kyungsoo bisa dialihfungsikan jadi gubuk psikopat—luas dan hawanya suram, dindingnya lebar, dan suasananya sepi. Bantal yang disusun rapih di sofa itu seolah tidak pernah disentuh.

Kai melepas kausnya, ia membuka resleting celana jinsnya saat Kyungsoo kembali ke ruang tamu dan langsung menjerit, melempar handuk ke wajah Kai. "Apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Apanya?" Kai mengambil handuk dan menaruhnya di bahu. "Pakaianku basah. Dingin." katanya lalu mulai melepas celana dalamnya. Kyungsoo melotot, alih-alih mengambil tumpukan pakaian Kai dan menghilang ke ruangan lain. Kai menggosokkan handuk di tubuhnya.

Dia duduk di konter dapur, menonton teve sembari melihat Kyungsoo membuat paduan masakan aneh yang dia namai _spaghetti kimchi_. Kejunya beraroma harum, dan ada _kimchi, _Kai lebih suka itu.

"Kau baik sekali pada orang asing yang hampir menggulingkan mobilmu di trek balap." Kai berkomentar saat dia menyuap _spaghetti _ke dalam mulutnya dengan sumpit.

"Kau juga terlampau ramah pada orang asing yang mobilnya hampir kaugulingkan. Omong-omong, berapa lama sejak terakhir kali kau mengunjungi garasi?" tanya Kyungsoo, "Kupikir mereka ingin melihatmu."

"Entahlah, aku tidak ingat," Kai menyumpit _kimchi_. Sesuatu yang merah menetes ke atas piring. Sehelai kertas tisu tersodor ke wajahnya sebelum ia sempat bereaksi. "Ugh, sial. Untung saja tidak mengotori semua makanannya,"

Kai terkekeh malu, memegang tisu untuk menyeka hidungnya. Mimisan karena _kimchi, _benar-benar!

Kyungsoo memapahnya ke sofa, membaringkannya menghadap ke atas, dan dengan tenang ia kembali ke dapur dan membersihkan kekacauan di sana.

Tak lama kemudian, Kai terlelap di sofa Kyungsoo. Masih terdengar suara hujan menimpa permukaan jendela ketika ia bangun di ruangan yang sunyi, langit berwarna gelap, terlihat kontras dengan kerlap-kerlip kota saat malam hari. Kepalanya masih terasa berat, tubuhnya sakit dan lemas sehingga ia terhanyut. Ia kembali jatuh tertidur mendengar suara gerimis.

Saat ia bangun untuk kedua kalinya, langit sudah cerah, dan pakaiannya terlipat rapih di meja kopi yang ada di sofa, kering dan hangat. Kyungsoo tidak nampak di mana-mana sehingga dia memutuskan pergi. Merasa aneh merasa aneh jika ditinggal sendiri tanpa diberitahu.

**.**

**.**

Kai menyusuri sudut jalan dan menyetop bus hijau di halte. Dia bersandar pada tiang, merasakan dengung tapak ban menggesek aspal di bawahnya.

Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang menyambutnya di garasi ketika ia turun dari bus. Sebelum ia menyadarinya, dirinya sudah ditarik dalam dekapan—membuat kepalanya serasa berputar.

"Kai!" girang Chanyeol, mengacak rambutnya. Mungkin Kai sedikit merindukan orang setengah waras ini. "Wow, aku tidak menyangka bisa melihatmu lagi secepat ini! Kurang dari seminggu, ini rekor baru!"

"Ya…" Dengan lembut dia menghalau rangkulan Chanyeol, melambaikan tangan pada orang lain yang keluar untuk mengecek ada keributan apa sebenarnya.

"Yah, kita hampir tidak melihat wajah satu sama lain selain malam balapan dan kau jatuh dari Jaguar mewahmu minggu lalu, tapi akan kuhitung itu penampakan,"

Tao menariknya dalam pelukan selagi Kris datang dan mencoba memukul kepalanya dengan kunci inggris.

"Di mana Luhan? Aku ingin minta maaf sudah menggores cat Skyline-nya…" tawa Kai, namun dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Masih dini hari, orang-orang yang berkeliaran di garasi itu hanyalah orang yang benar-benar bekerja di sana. Itu artinya hanya ada Kris, Yixing, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Tao.

"Mm, Luhan tidak ada di sini tapi sebagai gantinya kau mungkin bisa minta maaf pada Kyungsoo," Yixing mendorongnya. Kai berkedip ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang menatap laptop, membungkuk sedikit di bangku kerjanya. Dia mendongak menatap orang-orang dan berkedip, matanya yang lebar seperti rusa menatap Kai saat mata mereka bertemu pandang. "Perkenalkan anggota terbaru tim EXO-K. Dia pemilik Genesis hitam yang hampir kauhancurkan minggu lalu itu!" Yixing mendorongnya lagi, membuatnya hampir tersandung. Bibirnya mengulum senyum kecut, dan perlahan, Kai berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Ya, baiklah. Oke, aku—aku benar-benar menyesal atas Genesis-mu. Mari mulai semuanya dari awal?" Kai mengulurkan tangan, "Aku Kai." Kali ini terdengar memperkenalkan diri.

Kyungsoo ragu-ragu selama beberapa detik, kemudian mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat tangannya, jarinya yang kecil dan hangat berada dalam genggaman Kai. "Kyungsoo. Dan aku tidak menyesal atas Jaguar-mu."

Tawa Chanyeol meledak di belakang mereka. "Tidak ada yang mempermasalahkan Jaguar."

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya—kebingungan.

"Kautahu bagaimana cara orang-orang membunuh sesuatu yang disukainya, kecuali yang jenius? Orang pintar selalu menyewa orang lain untuk melakukannya. Di situlah Kai. Bisa dibilang dia pembunuh bayaran." Chanyeol menepuk pipinya. Dia menikmati saat bercerita tentang ini. "Itulah yang dia lakukan untuk mencari nafkah. Itu sebabnya dia tidak bergabung ke tim. Tidak lagi. Setidaknya, bukan demi uang…"

"Kau tak terlihat seperti seorang pembunuh…" ucap Kyungsoo

_Apa itu pujian? _pikir Kai.

Kai merebahkan dirinya di samping bangku Kyungsoo. Orang lain tidak menjauh ketika menyentuh bahu mereka. "Sebuah Ferrari 360 Spider merah mengilap, Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570-4 kuning, Jaguar XJ perak, Porsche Carrera S putih, Maserati Spider biru langit. Bayangkan uang di kepalamu… Showroom—mobil-mobil super tersebut masih baru. Penuh kemewahan dan modernitas, hilang dari garasi pribadi dan diparkir kembali. Mimpi seseorang sudah mati. Di kota ini selalu ada orang tua dengan uang miliaran _won, _mencari kecelakaan…"

Mobil tersebut memang akan lenyap jika ada perceraian atau pembagian jatah warisan. Mobil yang pemiliknya bangkrut dan tidak bisa melunasi pembayaran. Mobil yang dicemooh tetangga. Penipuan asuransi. Balas dendam. Keputusasaan. Cinta. Dan masih ada berbagai macam alasan untuk mengendarai mobil dari atas tebing. Decitan ban terhadap aspal atau gesekan logam terhadap dinding beton—itu semua hanyalah bisikan mimpi yang telah basi.

"Itulah yang dia bunuh. Mimpi dari para bajingan kaya kini sudah basi. Tumpukan uang yang disulap jadi cinta berubah jadi reruntuhan logam di sisi jalan."

"Bayarannya pantas," kata Kai, bersandar di kap menganga Silvia putih yang sedikit berkarat. "Orang-orang membayar dengan harga tinggi untuk menghancurkan orang lain, mengejutkan."

"Tidak semua orang sampai hati untuk menabrakkan Porsche baru ke tiang lampu lalu menjatuhkannya dari reruntuhan tebing. Tapi orang itu nekat membayar mahal demi kekejaman itu. Aku selalu mengingatkannya untuk memberikan bayaranku sebelum dia hancur."

"Ini tidak sama. Mereka gundik kesepian yang layak memilih mati jika mereka tak pernah bisa mendapat kehidupan lebih baik…"

"Itukah sebabnya kau tidak balapan lagi? Karena sekarang kau selalu mengemudi untuk mencelakakan orang?" tanya Kyungsoo, alisnya mengerut karena berpikir. _Dia lebih manis saat tersenyum, _pikir Kai.

"Nah, kau sendiri, apa yang kaulakukan untuk bertahan hidup?" tanya Kai. Matanya menelusuri kuku tangan Kyungsoo yang rapih. Tangannya dilipat erat dalam pangkuannya.

"Aku… Aku bekerja di bank. Tidak begitu menarik dibandingkan pekerjaanmu."

"Angka-angka yang berderet. Mengontrol perkembangan uang dunia. Hmm, beberapa bankir berkerah putih mencari sedikit sensasi di akhir pekan," seringainya menggoda. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"Seperti itulah."

"Hei, malam ini kau harus ikut kami pergi minum-minum! Sehun dan Luhan nanti datang juga." Yixing menoel punggungnya saat ia berjalan melewati Kai.

"Aku harus bicara dengan Kris sekarang," kata Kai, yang lain mengeluh putus asa. "Mungkin lain kali, teman. Aku harus pergi. Katakan pada mereka aku titip salam."

**.**

**.**

Mungkin kecelakaan, mungkin juga bukan, tapi malam itu Kai melihat Genesis hitam penyok saat ia berada dalam perjalanan untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Mobil itu seperti sudah akrab—dengan jendela setengah patah dan cat yang tergores. Jika dia memperhatikan lebih seksama, mungkin ia akan melihat beberapa bintik perak dari Jaguar. Sudah tidak hujan, namun mobil itu masih meluncur dengan liar tak terkendali—seperti domba jantan—menabrak pembatas jalan dan melayang di udara. Bingkai logam besar itu terlihat ringan dalam gerakan tersebut. Terbalik dan menabrak tanah, beberapa putaran lebih berbalik sebelum akhirnya mobil itu benar-benar jatuh. Kacanya pecah dan bensin tumpah dari tangkinya.

Beberapa saksi mata menjerit saat mobil itu terbakar, api membumbung tinggi membentuk awan hitam yang membakar ban karet dan bagian logam dari mobil itu hangus. Tidak ada yang keluar dari puing tersebut. Kai tetap di sana—merokok sambil melihat dari kejauhan—sampai akhirnya mobil pemadam muncul.

**[ARBITRAGE]**

Kyungsoo berhenti tiga langkah dari puncak tangga untuk sampai ke lantai apartemennya. Barangkali dia mesti terkejut mendapati Kai duduk di depan pintu rumahnya, dengan hoodie abu-abu menutupi kepalanya; tapi ternyata dia tidak kaget. Sudah jelas jika Kai berada di sini agak lama, terlihat dari puntung rokok yang mengotori sekeliling tempatnya duduk. Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya saat dia berjalan membuka pintu. Kai terlonjak saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Kau tidak boleh merokok di sini," Kyungsoo melotot dan Kai mengangkat tangannya yang sudah jelas kosong, seringai menyebar di wajahnya—membuatnya nampak lebih muda. Kai menggeleng kemudian, aroma tubuhnya bercampur satu antara asap dan hujan pagi.

"Apa yang kau peroleh?" Kai melayang melewati bahunya ketika Kyungsoo mengambil tahu dan telur kemasan dari dalam kertas belanja yang dia bawa, menaruhnya di konter dapur.

"Kau di sini untuk makan malam gratis?" Kyungsoo memutar matanya, menyikut Kai supaya memberinya jalan saat ia meletakkan susu kotak kecil ke dalam kulkas.

"Aku bisa saja membayarmu, tapi kupikir kau tidak benar-benar membutuhkan uang. Kan, Tuan Bankir yang Bersembunyi?"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku bersembunyi?"

"Nah. Kau pindah ke sini saja sudah jelas. Tempat ini benar-benar kosong, dan aku yakin kau punya cukup uang untuk tinggal di suatu tempat yang lebih baik daripada _tempat sampah _ini. Kau punya tatapan itu. Selalu terlihat murni, tersaji begitu sempurna." Kai menyeringai padanya dengan satu lengan bertumpu di meja dan satu lagi tersampir di bahu Kyungsoo. "Jadi, apa yang kaulakukan? Mencuri beberapa miliar _won _dari brankas bank tempatmu kerja?"

"Satu, aku masih cinta pekerjaanku, jadi terima kasih banyak. Dua, aku tak bekerja di bank komersial, tidak ada tumpukan uang," Kyungsoo mengeluarkan dua buah telur dari karton kemudian memecahkannya, dan mengeluarkan dua lagi sebelum meletakkan kemasannya lagi di rak. Memasak jadi menyulitkan saat kau harus menambah porsi, dan makanan akan habis lebih cepat.

"Jadi, kau bekerja di bank jenis apa? Omong-omong, apa kau membuat omelet?"

"Ya," Kyungsoo mendesah jengkel. "Sebuah bank investasi, oke? Apa bedanya, sih? Kau tidak perlu peduli tentang apa yang kulakukan. Lagipula itu hanya pekerjaan pria kerah putih yang membosankan."

Telur, daging babi cincang, garam, cabai, daun bawang dan minyak ia panaskan di atas wajan. Suaranya bergemericik, sedikit mengganggu. Kyungsoo memakai panci kecil berisi air untuk merebus sup tahu.

"Hei, taruhlah lebih banyak cabai di dalamnya. Tapi kau benar, aku memang tidak peduli, aku hanya bosan. Jadi Tuan Bank Investasi, apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Aku menjual dan membeli sekuritas keuangan, membuat kesepakatan, mengundi nomor, mengadakan perdagangan kontrak untuk orang-orang, membuat keuntungan dari praktek arbitrase. Yah, membosankan," Kyungsoo memeriksa sisa nasi yang ada, hampir tidak cukup untuk mereka berdua, tapi mau bagaimana.

Kai menyuap sesendok nasi dan memasukkannya ke mulut. Kyungsoo memukul pergelangan tangan Kai dengan spatula.

"Aku tidak berpikir berurusan dengan uang itu membosankan." Kai menjilati jari-jarinya. Ia menjilat ibu jarinya dengan lidah yang basah, gerakannya sugestif dan lambat seolah-olah dia menjilati madu yang lengket, bukan hanya butiran nasi. Kyungsoo kembali fokus pada babi cincang tumisnya.

"Mengejutkan sekali."

"Uang adalah sesuatu yang paling bisa menggambarkan keabadian dan usia. Bukan hanya sekedar kertas yang bisa disentuh, tapi saat ini sistem, aliran angka serta urutan elektronik uang juga. Negara membuatnya demi masa depan. Mm, di mana kau bekerja? Yeouido?"

"Yeouido. Pulau keuangan yang didominasi dari kaca dan baja dan nomor hijau yang berkedip. Kubus granit, kromium dan gedung pencakar langit."

Menuangkan adonan telur di atas daging babi cincang, siku Kyungsoo kembali menyenggol rusuk Kai. Dia membutuhkan panci besar untuk ini.

"Terdengar masuk akal. Kau pasti tertekan, uang, angka dan kemeja putih sempurna—kau pasti tidak nyaman. Sepatu kulit mengilap. Saputangan yang terselip rapih di saku dadamu. Jas kasmir berharga jutaan _won_. Pulpen tinta hitam mengilap. Potongan rambut yang rapih. Terkurung dalam menara kaca yang berbatasan dengan Sungai Hai. Aku melihatmu, kau begitu. Lalu jam dua pagi kau pergi dan bergabung dengan tim, mencoba beberapa trek Skyway di hitungan 300 km/jam bersama bocah-bocah gila. Mencoba sedikit sensasi…"

Makanannya beraroma lezat. Mereka makan di atas sofa jelek, bukan di meja dapur.

**[ARBITRAGE]**

Suatu malam—tepat tengah malam—mereka berkendara ke Yeouido dengan Maserati Gran Turismo abu-abu. Memperoleh tatapan mata yang menyiratkan kekaguman dan iri hati dari orang-orang yang berpapasan. Dengungan halus berasal dari mesin yang ada di bawah kaki mereka. Kulit hitam bangku mobil yang hangat terasa seperti mentega yang dicairkan. Dia menuntun Kai sampai ke atap salah satu gedung pencakar langit lengkap dengan kaca bajanya. Angin berhembus kuat dari atas kota. Mereka tak bisa melihat orang-orang—terlalu kecil jika dilihat dari ketinggian, tapi mereka bisa merasakan gemerlap kota dari atas sana.

"Uang merubah kehidupan seseorang menjadi lantai berlapis kaca dan menara perbankan baja. Miliar dan triliunan dipindai, dikodekan dengan mesin, gelombang berirama tiada akhir, uang bergerak terus, berubah bentuk sampai saat potongan kertasnya diberi nomor elektronik, urutan, kode, chip magnetic, garis berwarna pada grafik di suatu tempat di permukaannya. Aku memperdagangkan uang, tapi aku tidak berpikir sudah lama kalau aku menyentuh uang tunai…"

Dia melihat pengodean kamar. Dia melihat bagaimana uang akan dirubah menjadi sesuatu yang nyaris menyerupai uang lagi. Uang bagaikan ide. Uang bagaikan data abadi. Uang semacam petualangan spiritual. Uang sebagai ukuran kelayakan seseorang. Uang berbentuk showroom BMW—masih baru, tapi justru dibiarkan berantakan dan dibakar sampai menghitam logamnya, setelah itu ditinggalkan di badan jalan.

"Rupanya para pemodal punya rohaniah lebih maju dibanding para biksu." Kai nampak seperti ingin memanjat pagar pembatas, Kyungsoo tetap menjauh dari tepi.

"Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan uang selalu memiliki kekuatan dan visi. Kuberitahu saja, kami menghitung masa depan…"

Setelah itu melalui akses ke Gunung Galma. Kai menekan pedal gas, melonjak maju sembarangan sampai tikungan dan belokan di trek gunung itu. Dia sengaja menurunkan jendela mobil, membiarkan desis angin dan gemuruh keras yang berasal dari mesin meredam percakapan. Kai membuat decit mendadak di sisi yang salah saat mereka setengah jalan, saat mobil turun untuk diredam waktu dia mengambil istirahat, meninggalkan roda depan di tepi tebing beberapa meter jauhnya. Mereka keluar mobil, Kai membiarkan kunci mobil di lubang kuncinya. Dia menyalakan semua lampu dan sistem alarm mobil itu, menahan pedal gas dan memungkinkan mobil tersebut mendekati akhirnya. Aksinya ditutup dengan suara menggelegar dan kedipan lampu yang merobek malam.

Mereka berdiri di sana—di pinggir—menonton Maserati yang turun gunung dan mengalami kecelakan di waktu bersamaan. Sudah lama ia begitu, tapi ia mengandaikan Kai membuat lawan bicaranya bisa menerima.

"Jadi, kudengar Chanyeol bilang kalau kau benar-benar baik saat melayang…"

"Ini adalah olahraga yang didasarkan pada gagasan untuk keluar dari kendali."

**Bersambung…**

Makasih banyak udah mampir baca, sori buat yang nunggu ato ngerasa apdetannya lelet banget hehe. Buat glosari, chapter ini enggak ada dulu ya, FF ini lebih gampang bahasanya ketimbang AT. Tapi kalo ada yang kurang ngeh, tanya aja langsung. Arbitrase itu ungkapan yang menggambarkan keadaan dalam sengketa—dimana ada perbedaan harga dalam dua/lebih pasar keuangan. Baca FF ini semacem baca kolom bisnis ._.) Rie eonnie banyak nyisipin slice-of-life disini. Buat yg gangerti chaebol apa, liat di balasan review, itu idiom Korea ;)

Kerjaan Kai agak unik, dia layanin orang yang kepingin 'buang' mobilnya. Pembunuh bayaran gitu. Kalo Kyungsoo, dia trader bank. Adegan terakhir di chapter ini itu, Kai sengaja ngejatuhin Maserati-nya ke jurang.

Mm, btw lagi.. aku mau hiatus sampe awal Mei jadi yaah, proyek ini vakum dulu.. gapapa kan? Alasannya.. aku mau UN. Udah, itu aja. Kuharap bisa dingertiin :) tapi nanti waktu udah selesai, Az bakal langsung ngerjain ini! Swear!

**Oke, sampe ketemu 4bulan lagi dan..review pleaseee~ :3**

**.**

**.**

**Ps: Aku ngebuat OS 6-pairing, genre fluffy-romance judulnya " (in December)" sama Januari Cinta XDv jangan lupa dibacaa~**

**Ini balasan reviews kemarin..**

[** .7**: Masama ^_^ mm, emang bagus. Kamu liat trailer yang manaa? Hehe, semangat dong~][**Kim Hyunshi**: OKEDEH! XD][**The Flame Park**: Iyaa, Diah ^_^][**baekyeolidiots**: Ung, gitu. Tapi keren kan? Haha, oke, semangat lah~][**opikyung0113**: Okee, ini dilanjut~][**Lalala Kkamjong**: Iyaa masama ^_^ haha jangan sampe gila beneran asal XD][**Diary1412**: Hehe, gitu yaa. Oke, masama~][**citra**: Hohoho, gitu yak. Okedeh, ini lanjutannya!][**xx1013**: Ung, gitu. Heheh, ya silahkan dinikmati aja deh(?). Aku simpan link-nya juga, gambarnya itu kira-kira sketsa lifetime-nya Kyungsoo selama dia kecelakaan, kan dia ada unsur time-travel, kan? Pas Kyungsoo kecelakaan, dia tiba-tiba aja bisa berada di masa lalu. Nah, di gambarnya, kata kak Rie itu ngejelasin perbedaan ukuran waktu buat orang normal sm Kyungsoo, selama dia ada di masa lalu itu seakan-akan waktunya berjalan lebih cepat. Oke, makasih juga udah mampir. Btw kamu lagi enggak login ya :D][**cip cip cuit**: Wahaha gitu ya. Aku juga kadang kalo suka sm pairing tertentu krn chemistry mereka di FF. Ngehehe, iya masa, susah dijelasin lah pokoknya mah. Yang di atas mobil juga. Hehe iya, makasih juga udah baca :)][**Guest**: Iya, tapi kalo rating, lebih tinggi FF ini ketimbang AT. Di Korea, chaebol itu panggilan khusus untuk kalangan orang-orang kaya/konglomerat sampe keturunannya, ga sembarangan orang bisa dipanggil chaebol kecuali dia betul-betul orang berpengaruh saat itu. Kalo dulu masih banyak, gatau sekarang tradisi begitu masih ada apa enggak, tapi yang jelas chaebol itu semacam milyurder gitu deh. Pelan-pelan aja, entar lama-lama 'klik' kok. Ya, time-travel itu perjalanan kembali ke masa lalu. Ada dua, time-travel yang pake mesin waktu kayak di Doraemon ato film Time Machine, terus satunya itu hubungannya sm hal absurd dan dia bisa tiba-tiba aja terdampar(?) di masa lalu padahal gak merasa pernah ke sana, kyk yang Kyungsoo rasain di sini. Okedeh, ini udah apdet ya :)][**Vanessa Song**: Hehe, ini FF favoritmu juga? Um, kerjaannya si Kai tuh. Oke, kuusahain~][**Inaaa**: Nado. Hehe, gitukah? Di sini Kyungsoo lagi gak dapet peran unyu-unyu, alias macho bgt haha. Okedeh :D][**dumzie**: Um? Iya masama, tapi kalo ini ngebantu ya syukur deh. Hehe, baca yang orisinil apa yang ini yang diulang? Oke, ini udah diapdet ya~][**ggamjongin**: Uuu~ so glad to kissed by you XD #HugBack. Hehe, y're rite, I translated these caz there's reader asking for me to do. Really? I dun think if it was, but if you feel that way…, gltkgltk .-. kekeke, why would you call me as senpai? #HideAway ./.][**JungsooAeELF****, ****rebeccakiney81****, ****ArraHyeri2****, ****megajewels2312****, reyaz, ****Thousand Spring****, senioritaemin**: Oke, ini lanjutannya!][**Chanyumi**: Cie penasaran~ okedeh, Sayang. Makasih udah mampir yaa][**Shiffa**: Hai juga! Haha, iyah. Huum, nanti emang hub-nya komplikasi. Ini semangat kok!][**Oricchi**: Hehe, iyaa. Betulkah? Seneng deh kalo gampang dingertiin. Ini lanjutannya :)][**Kaira**: Haha, emang TBC kok… Kenapa puyeng? ;-;][**Raein Ren**: OTP ya? Huum, makanya itu. Udah kok, lagian biar bacanya gak bosan ;)][**hyemi nam**: Masama, chaebol itu panggilan khusus di kultur Korea untuk kalangan orang-orang kaya/konglomerat sampe keturunannya, ga sembarangan orang bisa dipanggil chaebol kecuali dia betul-betul orang berpengaruh saat itu. Kalo dulu masih banyak, gatau sekarang tradisi begitu masih ada apa enggak, tapi yang jelas chaebol itu semacam milyurder gitu deh. Iniiii lanjutannya~][**sehunsky**: Iya, masama. Hehe, semacem pelajaran aja pemahaman(?)][**Jung Rae Ra**: Cheonma. Um, trek-trekan gitu. Haha, kan udah emansipasi uke(?) #apaini. Abis kecelakaan…][**ChangChang**: Hahaa, yaampuun, iyaa masamaa #bangunin(?). Tapi udah baca yang Inggris-nya? Heheh, iya macho banget soalnya. Kalo pas sm Kai luntur tapi. Oke, nado sarang! :)][**realkkeh**: Hahaha, iyaa iyaa, Chan. Um, soalnya diksinya lumayan tinggi, eheh. Jah, wajib. Cie, manggil cantik, kamu ganteng deh muahahaha XD][**Pansy Huang**: Cheonmaneyo. Um, gitu yaa. Oke, ini lanjutannya!][**KittenSun**: Aku udah balas di PM, yah, eonnie!][**lubaek guebaek kitabaek**: Um, i..ya. Okedeh, ini lanjutannya yah!][**HunHan's Real**: Hahah, cie(?) ini Sci-Fi, soalnya ada time-travel gitu. HunHan nyempil dikit kok tadi~ NGAHAHA, ini pasti dilanjut say. Tunggu aja][**fanexo**: Hehe, okay~ transnya kulanjut terus kok][**sydmoo**: HAHAH, sok atuh kalo mau baca… chaebol itu, cari di balasan rev yg lain deh]


End file.
